


Payback

by zade



Series: kinktober 2020 (return of the kink) [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fucking Machines, Implied Consent, Intercrural Sex, Kinda, Naked Female Clothed Female, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, TWT, but like make it magic, inappropriate use of magic, mild tho, no mention of any men at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zade/pseuds/zade
Summary: Triss makes something up to Yennefer. With sex.--Written for kinktober days 14 and 16: face sitting, collaring, fucking machine, and intercrural sex
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: kinktober 2020 (return of the kink) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> this fic could be taken as making up for triss's actions in the second game but no actual transgression is mentioned in fiction
> 
> this fic contains: lesbian sex, collaring, magic fucking machines, dildos, face sitting with associated breathplay, nipple play, orgasm denial, praise kink, the minorest of intercrual sex
> 
> consent isn't explicit but Triss is given a chance to back out and does not

Triss isn’t sure what she had expected when she had agreed to this. Yennefer was mad, she knew that, and with a history as long as theirs was, it made more sense to try and pacify her rather than fight against her. At the end of the day, Yennefer was a good ally, and also extremely beautiful and Triss was a woman like any other.

“Strip for me please,” she says, perfunctory, like that’s the kind of thing she has asked of Triss before.

“Yen—”

Yennefer interrupts her. “I thought you were trying to win me back. Is doing a small task that I have asked of you really too much? Is the great Triss Merigold too proud to strip for me?” She doesn’t sound angry, she sounds disappointed, something of Tissia in her tone that makes Triss’s toes curl.

Not wanting to cause more problems, she turns away and begins to strip. Stripped, she shivers in the cold air, but Yennefer seems not to notice or care. There is a dying fire in the hearth, and Triss shivers again in anticipation. Hopefully whatever _activities_ Yennefer has planned will keep them warm enough.

“Good girl,” Yennefer purrs, and Triss almost groans. She doesn’t want to be the kind of woman that reacts positively to being called a good girl, but it has been a very long time since someone with power has complimented her at all. Maybe she's desperate. Yennefer turns away, and Triss begins to wonder if the fabled unicorn is going to play into this encounter. 

Yennefer brings out the collar first, and Triss thinks about backing out, but she is as stubborn as Yennefer is and she isn’t about to show her weak spots. She holds her head high and allows Yennefer to buckle it tightly around her neck. It’s nice leather, butter soft on the inside, but still stiff, sturdy. It keeps her from looking around the room, which she supposes is part of the point. 

Yennefer walks away, no doubt to collect other accouterments for their encounter, and Triss huffs out a breath, reaching behind her to touch the buckles. Her fingers brush the back of the collar and there is no seam, no trace of the buckles that she had clearly felt tightening the leather against her skin. She gasps, but she’s not sure what she expected. Yennefer had made her promise to keep her chaos in check, but had made no such promise back. 

She puts her hand back at her side. Yennefer hasn’t asked her to, but she assumes the best way to get back into Yennefer’s graces is to be compliant. She assumes Yennefer wants her to stand still so she will. When Yennefer returns, she is holding a variety of small items which she lays out on a nearby table.

“Good girl,” Yennefer says again. She has stripped down to stockings, her brassiere and gloves. Triss hates the effect Yennefer seems to be having on her, but Triss trusts Yennefer with her relative health and safety, if not her sanity or level of embarrassment. “Go stand by the bed.” Triss obeys, walking over to the bed and turning so her back is to it and she can watch Yennefer approach. Yennefer is still wearing her gloves, which makes it all the more surprising when she puts her hand between Triss’s legs. “Are you wet for me, pet?”

Triss shivers, blush staining her cheeks. It is unfair how hard she blushes, she thinks, as it spreads down her neck and collarbones. Yennefer follows the blush with her eyes as it settles on Triss’s breasts. She is wet, is the problem, has been since Yennefer first entered the room with this purpose in mind. 

Yennefer’s gloved fingers run delicately up and down her slit and she shudders. Yennefer’s touch is deceptively gentle and if Triss was the swooning type she is sure she would have by now. “Yen—”

“Hush. Spread your legs for me.” Yennefer kicks Triss’s ankle lightly to encourage her to spread her legs and she does, obedient, and doesn’t think more about why. “Good girl.” Ah, _that’s_ why. Yennefer’s fingers pause half way through stroking and begin to circle lightly around the entrance to her cunt and Triss’s knees really do give out then. She catches herself, holding herself up with her hands on the bed.

Yennefer’s fingers are like an arrow, penetrating her so intensely for something so small, and Triss is having trouble catching her breath. She’s had sex before, a lot of it, and she's not sure why it’s hitting her so different this time. Maybe it’s just Yennefer, her air of power and mystique, and her piercing eyes and really lovely breasts.

“Oh, you are wet, aren’t you.” Yennefer sounds pleased which is good, Triss thinks. She wants Yennefer to be pleased with her again, because Yennefer being mad at her has been such a drain. “Let’s take advantage of that.”

Triss collapses like a puppet with its strings cut when Yennefer removes her fingers. Yennefer chuckles at her, turning back to her haul, and returning with a green, polished stone phallus of a much larger variety than Triss usually engages with.

“I think I might not be up to that sort of challenge, Yen.”

Yennefer laughs at her. She slides the dildo back and forth between Triss’s thighs, gathering the moisture and spreading it around. Triss trembles. The dildo is slightly colder than the ambient air and every time it touches her labia—light, barely there touches—she can feel her cunt clench emptily and she wants. Yennefer pulls it away suddenly and Triss uses all of her reserve of self control not to follow it.

Yennefer hooks a finger under Triss’s chin and guides her back, shakily, to her feet. “I don’t remember asking.” She leans in and kisses Triss, and Triss is defeated, utterly. Yennefer kisses like she does magic, like she’s doing war, strong and relentless, wave after wave, biting and sucking and ruining Triss for ever wanting to kiss another mouth. “You and I both know that nothing I have in this room could hold you if you wanted to break free, so do us both the favor of not playing coy. If you want to leave, you are welcome to, all you need is to say the word. However, if you are not planning on leaving,” she pauses to pull Triss into another kiss that shatters her will to object, “then why don’t you lie down on the bed and show me how good you can be, hm?”

Triss tries to nod and is brought up short by the collar, and valiantly ignores how much wetter she can feel herself become at the reminder. She gets onto the bed stiffly, swinging her legs up, aware of how still she has to be as she lowers herself back, so as to keep from choking herself. She settles into the mess of pillows, and spreads her legs before Yennefer can tell her to.

“I like when you guess what I want from you.” Yennefer crawls onto the bed, hovering over Triss. Her hair falls down around her face and Triss is bewitched, transfixed. She’d ask for her forgiveness in whatever form it took, and she’s lucky that this is the form it did. Yennefer’s gloved hands on her thighs bring goosebumps in their wake, and she tilts Triss’s legs out further, stretching her out until her cunt is bare for Yennefer to see. “Keep your legs spread for me. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Triss’s breath comes harder now. The collar digs into her neck with the angle at which she must tilt her head forward to catch a glimpse of what Yennefer is doing, but she wants to see. One of Yennefer’s hands is on her cunt, spreading it gently apart, and the other begins spinning the stone phallus in her wetness, teasing at her opening.

“Deep breath,” Yennefer says, and it’s hilarious that Yennefer thinks she _can_. She is breathless and as wet as she’s ever been, but she tries her hardest to comply. She is rewarded with Yennefer’s pleased, “Good girl,” and then she is breached.

Triss gasps, throwing her head back as Yennefer slowly settles the stone cock within her. Triss tries to relax but she feels overwhelmed and can’t quite manage to find her center past the waves of shaky endorphins she's feeling. She can tell when it’s fully seated because Yennefer gives a satisfied tap to its base, and it jolts within her. She’s not sure if she cries out or not, but she hopes not. The satisfied smile on Yennefer’s face suggests that maybe she did, but it’s too late anyway.

Yennefer says something in Elder, but Triss doesn’t realize it until a few moments later—far, far too late to have a hope of understanding what was said, and the stone cock inside her springs to life. It shakes, a wave of thrumming intensity, and begins to fuck itself in and out of her. “Yen!”

Yennefer laughs. “Does that feel good, pet?” she asks, and begins kissing her way up Triss’s chest before Triss can even begin to think about how to answer. It’s good, better than a cold piece of stone should be, but maybe it’s just because Yennefer is controlling it. She reaches Triss’s nipples, giving them alternatingly sweet kisses and harsh little bites. Triss moans, reaching up to touch Yennefer’s hair, before dropping her hands. Maybe she isn’t meant to touch Yennefer back. “Good girl,” Yennefer says again, and Triss melts. When Yennefer moves upward, her nipples feel hypersensitive, hardening in the cold air into painful peaks and she longs to touch them, but she’s not here for that.

“Yen, I’m not sure what you want me to do,” Triss admits, breathlessly. “I want to be good for you—”

“Ah, ah.” Yennefer admonishes her with a finger over her lips and teeth tight on one nipple. It hurts when she releases it, when the blood rushes back, and unevenness between her two nipples is driving her crazy. She supposes it must be visible on her face because Yennefer takes a turn back to the other to treat it similarly. “You are being good for me,” she corrects once she is done tenderizing Triss’s nipples. “I expect you will continue to be, won’t you?”

“Yes, Yennefer.” Triss is pretty sure her voice has never sounded as airy before and would very much like to attribute it to the tight collar but she suspects the determined fucking she’s getting and the beautiful woman perched on top of her are more likely candidates. “Can I touch you?”

Yennefer shakes her head. “Not yet. That’s a treat you have to earn, and you’re still paying me back.” She leans down to kiss Triss again, guiding Triss’s own hands to her sore nipples, and making her take over her own torment. Yennefer’s hands come up to Triss’s face, holding it tightly in place so she can plunder Triss’s mouth without disruption. The kiss with the fucking, with the collar, with the distinctive aching growing in her breasts is too much for her and she can feel herself clenching hard on the vibrating stone, suddenly aware she’s going to cum.

“Yennefer, I’m about to—“

“No. Ask first” The fucking stops at once, leaving her stopped up and aching. “You have to earn that, too. Show me how much you want it, pet.” Yennefer repositions herself, crawling over Triss’s body until she’s situated with her naked cunt above Triss’s swollen lips. She lowers herself down confidently.

Triss tries to lift her head to meet her, but she can’t with the collar, and instead lies back and watches Yennefer lower herself onto Triss. She is overcome with the scent of Yennefer’s arousal and as soon as Yennefer is low enough Triss greets her with her tongue. 

Yennefer’s gasp is rewarding. “Goooood,” she moans, and lowers herself further. “Keep pinching your nipples, Triss, show me how you like it.” Triss does so, pinching and squeezing as Yennefer situates herself. She can see Yennefer lift a hand to her clit, and Triss channels all her energy into tongue fucking Yennefer. She is drowning in the taste of Yennefer, the smell. It’s harder to breathe now with Yennefer boxing Triss’s head in place with her strong thighs, trapping Triss’s face in Yennefer’s cunt with little space for air.

Triss is blindly devoted to her task, however, and licks into Yennefer with gusto, spurred on by Yennefer’s moans and the tremors in her thighs. She is so distracted, it takes her a moment to realize that Yennefer has started the dildo moving again, fucking her harder, as deep as it can, and her scream is muffled by Yennefer’s pussy. She gasps and pants, rolling her nipples dutifully, trying to sneak a breath in between tongue fucking, and Yennefer rides her face like a saddle. Triss is only slightly worried she’ll pass out—that isn’t the outcome she thinks either of them want, and right when she feels on the edge, Yennefer rears up, allowing Triss a few desperate breaths, before dropping back down and smothering Triss in her cunt.

She can tell when Yennefer gets close. Yennefer’s breathing hiccups, and her movements, smooth as they have been since the start, develop a slight stutter. Triss is ready and licks and sucks her way through it. When Yennefer does cum, she clamps down on Triss’s face like a vise, squeezing and rocking for what feels like full minutes. Triss sucks down her cum, cleaning her pussy with as much enthusiasm as she is able, trapped in place and gasping for breath, but it becomes harder the longer it takes.

The dildo hits all the right places inside of her and her nipples are tender and sore and not helping her problem. Yennefer said to ask and she can’t ask Yennefer when she has a face full of cunt. When Yennefer finally finishes, she flops to the side, and both of them gasp in time. Triss can see Yennefer watching her catch her breath, lingering on her reddened skin and the nail marks on her nipples.

It’s harder to stay still without Yennefer perched above her. Triss wants to move, wants to hump the air, the bedspread, something, anything. She glances to the side, unable to turn her head. “Please, Yen,” she says softly, pumping her hips discreetly into the air.

“Aw, Triss, you are so good for remembering your manners. Do you want to cum, my dear?”

Triss wants to cum maybe more than she wants anything. “Yes, please, Yennefer. I’ve been so good for you!”

Yennefer raises her hand and the dildo slows its steady fucking. “No.” Yennefer grins as it stops, and pushes it as far as it can go into Triss herself, giving it a few wet smacks as Triss gasps and trembles. “Ask me again in a few hours, we’ll see if my answer has changed.”

Triss wails, keeping her body still on the bed while Yennefer gets up to gather whatever she needs for the rest of her plan. Her cunt is so ready to cum it’s all but spasming with it, but she stays still, stays good, in the hopes that Yennefer decides to go easier on her.

Stranger things have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i am gabe racetrackthehiggins and i am out of practice writing femslash


End file.
